


Remember Me

by Molly_Shears



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Shears/pseuds/Molly_Shears
Summary: Cобытия происходят после начала 5 тома Сорвиголовы; настоящая личность Сорвиголовы вновь никому не известна. Название — отсылка к одноименной игре.





	Remember Me

Фрэнк никогда ничего не забывает. Рад бы, да не может. Память — как библиотечный архив, всё отсортировано четко, неизменно, никогда не потеряется. Но вот он стоит и смотрит на человека в маске, Дьявола Адской Кухни, и не может избавиться от странного ощущения узнавания, за которым нет ни лица, ни имени. 

_Будто старые выцветшие фотографии: он — незнакомый, далёкий, — улыбается над стаканом хорошего виски. Кажется, шутит. А Фрэнк слушает, думает о том, что вот из таких моментов и состоит жизнь, что надо запомнить минуты покоя, которые выпали им на двоих._

Когда Мария звала его по имени, за коротким «Фрэнк» он мог распознать, сердится ли она, радуется ли. Мария умела произносить его имя по-особому, так, как никто другой до и после неё. Никто, кроме… 

«Фрэнк» — на той стороне грусть и… одиночество? Боль потери. Жертвенность. Этот человек, он чем-то — кем-то — жертвует, считая, что так будет лучше. Фрэнк может это слышать. Слышать. Дьявол тоже слышит. Слушает. Фрэнк чувствует, что близок к пониманию чего-то, что когда-то знал, но не может ухватить призрачную догадку. 

_Дьявол его заставил._

«Святоша». Имя крутится на языке, готовое сорваться, но Фрэнк опять говорит: «Святоша».

А он отвечает: «Фрэнк». Будто знает больше. Сколько лет они знакомы? За маской всегда есть имя, но Фрэнк не может его вспомнить.

И они вновь расходятся. Оставляют друг друга во тьме городских улиц. Но Фрэнк обещает — себе и тому, кто жертвует собой ради других, — что больше он не _потеряет_ , но обязательно _обретёт_.


End file.
